


Malam Jumat Kiku

by arekeytaketour



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Humor, failed romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour
Summary: Kenalkan, namanya saya Honda Kiku. Setelah sekian lama hanya bisa berharap dari kejauhan, saya akan mengajak kencan perempuan yang sudah lama saya taksir Jumat malam ini. Meskipun banyak teman-teman saya yang meragukan keberhasilan kencan kali ini, saya yakin ini akan sukses. Mudah-mudahan.





	

Hai semuanya. Kenalkan, namanya saya Honda Kiku. Malam ini, saya akan mengajak kencan perempuan yang sudah lama saya taksir. Dia perempuan cantik dengan rambut cokelat sebahu, selalu tersenyum ceria, dan ramah kepada siapa saja. Perempuan baik yang cocok untuk saya yang pria baik-baik ini.

Makanya, setelah sekian lama hanya bisa berharap dari kejauhan, saya mengumpulkan cukup keberanian untuk mengajaknya keluar malam ini. Meskipun teman-teman saya menatap aneh ketika saya bilang mau kencan malam Jumat begini.

Terutama Rangga-kun…

 

.

_ “Lo gila, Nda?! Pergi nge- _ date _ pas malam Jumat? Emang pacar lo siapa, sih? Kuntilanak apa suster ngesot? Orang pacaran itu tiap malam Minggu. Komodo gue aja bertelor tiap malam Minggu.” _

_. _

Waktu itu, saya bertanya perihal hubungan pacaran sama komodo melahirkan. Eh, saya malah dicuekin.

.

_ “Gue kasih tau, ya. Malam Jumat itu malem mistis. Horor! Waktunya setan keluar semua, apalagi pas jumat kliwon! Kayak sekarang ini, nih!” _

_ “Kliwon itu ap—“ _

_ “Eh, bentar... lo nyium bau-bauan busuk, nggak?” _

_ “Ng... nggak—“ _

_ “Tuh, kan! Ini pasti gara-gara ini malam Jumat!” _

.

Sebenarnya bau yang dihirup Rangga-kun itu kotoran Pochi yang tidak sempet saya bersihkan dan dia injak. Sampai sekarang saya masih merasa bersalah tidak memberitahu Rangga-kun soal itu…

Selain Rangga-kun, ada lagi teman saya, Alfred Jones namanya, yang punya pendapat sama mengenai malam Jumat. Katanya, malam Jumat bukan malam yang tepat untuk mengajak kencan seorang wanita. Katanya…

.

_ “Malam Jumat itu pembawa sial, Kiku!  _ Bad luck _! Apalagi pas tanggal 13!” _

_ “Ini lagi...” _

_ “Apalagi kalau kamu lihat kucing hitam! Kamu akan kena sial tujuh turunan!” _

_ “Bagaimana kalau kucing putih?” _

_ “Nah, kalau itu kamu bakalan beruntung.” _

_ “Kalau ketemu kucing belang hitam-putih?” _

_ “Berarti kamu bakalan sial, tapi beruntung.” _

_ “...hah?” _

  
.

 

Saya masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa orang-orang anti kencan di malam Jumat? Apa salahnya malam Jumat? Kenapa malam Minggu harus selalu diagung-agungkan sebagai malam yang paling tepat untuk kencan? Padahal—menurut saya—malam Jumat itu malam yang paling tepat untuk pergi.

Coba dibayangkan: hari Jumat itu pasti kita semua ada di luar rumah; entah di kantor, sekolah, atau kampus. Kita tak perlu repot-repot menjemput teman kencan dan bisa langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan. Padahal kegiatan menjemput teman kencan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Seperti bulan lalu…

.

_ “Kiku, kamu di mana?! Aku nunggu kamu sampe karatan di rumah, nih!” _

_ “Ano... kok saya nggak ketemu rumah kamu, ya? Warna catnya abu-abu, kan?” _

_ “Ih, kok abu-abu sih? Rumah aku di Jalan Shabu-Shabu, warnanya ungu!” _

_ “Oh, gitu... wah, berarti saya kesasar, nih...” _

_ “Ihh! Kamu kok gitu, sih?! Aku jalan sama Yong-Soo aja kalau begitu!” _

.

Belajar dari pengalaman, saya lebih memilih malam Jumat ketimbang malam Minggu.

**.**

**.**

**“Malam Jumat Kiku”**

Terinspirasi dari  **“Malam Minggu Miko”** karya  **Raditya Dika** dan disiarkan di  **Kompas TV**

**Rangga Wicaksono (OC!male!Indonesia)** adalah  _ original character  _ milik  **are. key. take. tour.**

**.**

**.**

 

Kencan hari ini akan berbeda dari kencan-kencan yang lain. Kencan saya malam ini dengan seorang perempuan cantik di kampus bernama Laura. Sudah lama saya suka dengan Laura-chan, tapi cuma bisa melihat dari jauh. Tapi sekarang, mimpi saya jadi kenyataan. Supaya kencan pertama kami ini diingat terus oleh Laura-chan, saya sudah siapkan bunga untuk dia.

Jadi ingat. Dulu, Francis-san pernah  bilang kalau perempuan sudah tidak suka dibawakan bunga saat kencan.

.

_ “Bunga? Kiku,  _ mon ami _ , kamu ini hidup di zaman apa, sih? Perempuan itu sudah tidak suka lagi dibawakan bunga, cokelat, dan kawan-kawan sejenisnya. Itu semua kelewat  _ mainstream _! Perempuan zaman sekarang itu suka dengan hal-hal yang   _ anti-mainstream _!” _

_ “Hm... jadi, saya tidak boleh bawa bunga untuk kencan?” _

_ “Jangan, Kiku- _ bebe _! Perempuan suka diberi barang-barang yang tidak biasa—sebuah kejutan!” _

_ “Hoo... contohnya apa, Francis-san?” _

_ “Kebetulan aku punya ide brilian.” _

.

Sampai sekarang, saya menyesal sudah menuruti sarannya.

.

_ “Ini... deodoran buat siapa, Kiku?” _

_ “Ini hadiah buat kamu, Elizaveta-chan.” _

_ “Kamu ngasih aku deodoran?! Kamu mau ngatain aku bau badan, ya?!” _

_ “Eh, bukan gitu...” _

_ “Kamu jahaaat!!” _

.

**  
Sejak saat itu, saya kapok mengikuti saran kencan dari Francis-san.  Beruntung saya punya Yao-san—mahasiswa abadi bermuka mahasiswa baru—untuk dimintai saran yang lebih baik dan masuk akal. Ide untuk membeli bunga ini juga dari dia. **

 

Meskipun sebuket bunga ini sukses membuat biaya hidup saya selama tiga minggu termutilasi dengan sangat kejamnya. Ini berarti saya cuma bisa makan dengan pisang dan air selama sebulan…

****

“Kiku!” Nah, itu dia; sosok cantik yang sudah lama saya nantikan akhirnya berlari mendekat. Rambut ikal sebahunya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan seiring gerakan lincah kakinya. Senyumnya secerah mentari dan tawanya semerdu kicau burung di pagi hari.

****

Saya langsung menyerahkan buket bunga sambil tersenyum lebar. Biar cuma berisi lima tangkai bunga, tapi cukup untuk membuat senyum di wajah Laura semakin cemerlang. “Terima kasih, Kiku. Bunganya cantik sekali!” katanya.

****

Saya sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum lebar—yang dibilang teman-teman saya seperti senyum seorang dungu. Buat saya, ini namanya senyum kegembiraan tiada tara. Lelaki mana yang tidak bahagia dilemparkan senyum cerah dari seorang wanita cantik pujaan hati? Pasti laki-lakinya  _ forever alone _ , deh.

****

Sebentar... itu siapa...?

****

Tak jauh di belakang Laura-chan, saya melihat seorang laki-laki memelototi saya terus sedari tadi. Kalau dibilang naksir—beruntung saya bukan pria narsistik macam Francis-san—sepertinya tidak. Sorot matanya kelewat mengerikan dan sarat akan pesan negatif berbuntut pembunuhan keji.

**  
Kedua mata saya menatap waspada sekaligus khawatir ke arah sosok tinggi besar berambut jabrik. Pelan-pelan, saya beringsut mendekati Laura dan berbisik, “Ano... Laura-chan. Itu siapa yang memperhatikan saya terus? Penguntit kamu, ya?” **

 

Seklias Laura menoleh ke arah yang saya tunjuk dan tertawa lepas sambil memukul ringan pundak saya. “Iiih. Kamu bisa saja bercandanya, Kiku—“ Sejak kapan muka serius kelewat panik ini bisa dianggap bercanda? Anda sepertinya harus tukar-tambah mata Anda, Laura-chan... “—itu kakakku, namanya Willem. Hari ini kebetulan dia juga mau kumpul-kumpul sama teman-temannya dan lokasinya sama. Jadi, aku ke sininya bareng sama  _ broer _ , deh~”

** **

Willem. _..  _ jadi pria berbadan tinggi besar, memakai syal belang biru-putih, dan merokok dengan sangat kurang ajar di ruangan berpendingin itu kakak Laura-chan. Dan ditelisik dari pandangan mata sang kakak, sepertinya saya tidak lulus seleksi tahap pertama sebagai calon ipar…

** **

“Sebentar, ya. Aku kenalkan kamu sama  _ broer _ !” Oh, Laura-chan... seandainya berkenalan dengan sosok setinggi tiang listrik berlabel ‘kakakmu’ itu sama menyenangkannya dengan bertemu wajah elokmu... “ _ Broer _ , ini temanku, namanya Kiku Honda.”

** **

Sang  _ Broer _ —yang masih setia menatap sinis saya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala—menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan angkuh tepat ke depan muka saya dengan gaya bak gangster di film-film. Entah tujuannya apa; mungkin ingin mengintimidasi atau berniat membuat saya kena penyakit paru-paru biar cepat almarhum dan minggat dari daftar calon pengantin pria Laura-chan…

** **

Lagi, sepasang mata hijau itu melirik saya dari bawah ke atas, lalu kembali ke bawah lagi dan mengulang proses yang serupa sebanyak delapan kali. “Jadi kamu yang namanya Kiku?” katanya dengan nada suara meremehkan. “Pendek.”

** **

...bila ada penghinaan paling hina yang diterima seorang pria, maka diejek pendek adalah juara satunya.

** **

“Lalu wajahmu terlalu cantik. Kamu bukan banci, kan?”

**   
...coret. Diejek banci itu jauh lebih sakit. **

 

“Laura, bisa-bisanya kamu kencan sama cowok yang nggak ada macho-machonya sama sekali.”

** **

**Coret, coret, coreeeettt!** Ini penghinaan paling hina dari seluruh jagat raya! Sakit! Hati saya tertusuk semakin sakit, cenut-cenut! Mana sekop? Saya mau gali kubur saja!

** **

“ _ Broer _ !” bentak Laura. “Jangan galak-galak, dong. Biar begini, Kiku ini pintar sekali, lho! Dia juga ahli beladiri!” katanya sambil merengkuh lengan saya, memeluknya erat dan tersenyum manis. Dibela seorang wanita cantik itu membawa desir kebahagiaan yang—

** **

Tunggu. Tadi Laura-chan bilang ‘biar begini’? Jadi secara tidak langsung, dia setuju dengan semua omongan kakaknya?

** **

“Omong-omong, mana teman-teman  _ broer _ ? Katanya janjian di sini?”

** **

“ _ On the way,”  _ adalah jawaban singkat Willem-san sambil kembali menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara.

** **

“Terus  _ broer  _ mau ke mana?” Semoga dia bilang mau menunggu di sini saja, saya mohon...  _ Kami-sama _ , jangan biarkan orang ini menghancurkan kencan romantis yang sudah lama saya dambakan ini... tapi, melihat sorot matanya yang menusuk itu kemungkinan besar dia akan—

“Aku ikut kalian jalan-jalan saja.”

** **

... _ Kami-sama _ , Anda jahat.

** **

Di tengah ratapan pilu, Laura melirik saya dengan tatapan khawatir. Pelan-pelan, ia meraih kedua tangan saya dan meremasnya lembut seraya berkata, “Kamu... tidak keberatan kalau  _ broer  _ ikut kita sebentar? Mungkin sekitar lima menit—“

** **

“Melihat dari tabiat mereka, sepertinya aku bakal ikut kalian sampai satu jam.” potong Willem-san dengan begitu santainya.

** **

“Yah... sekitar satu jam. Kamu... tidak apa-apa, kan?”

** **

Di saat seperti ini, seorang laki-laki dihadapkan kepada dua pilihan yang sama-sama tidak enak. Pilihan pertama: menerima permohonan perempuan dengan resiko habis dilirik sadis oleh kakaknya. Pilihan kedua: menolak dan tetap dilirik sadis oleh sang kakak, terintimidasi, lalu terpaksa mengiyakan. Serba salah. Daripada terpaksa, sebaiknya saya iyakan saja.

** **

Selamat tinggal kencan yang sempurna…

**   
“Jadi kita mau ke mana?” **

 

Sudut mata saya berkedut sebal ketika Willem-san dengan cueknya bertanya seperti itu. Kita... tidak ada yang namanya kita dalam kencan kali ini, tahu. Adanya hanya saya dan Laura-chan, bukan raksasa pirang macam kamu yang kerjanya jadi nyamuk!

** **

Maaf, barusan saya jadi sedikit  _ out of character _ …

** **

Beruntung senyum cerah Laura-chan selalu menemani. “Iya, nih. Kita mau ke mana?”

** **

“Kalau nonton bagaimana?” usul saya. “Kebetulan ada film bagus yang sedang diputar di bioskop. Kamu mau, Laura-chan?”

** **

Perihal menonton film pada kencan kali ini saya dapatkan idenya dari tiga orang teman saya: Alfred-san, Arthur-san, dan Rangga-kun. Tumben-tumbennya saran mereka saat itu cukup masuk akal, makanya saya memutuskan untuk mencoba mengikuti saran mereka bertiga.

** **

_. _

** **

_ “Film horor dan  _ thriller  _ itu film paling pas kalau ditonton bareng gebetan. Kenapa? Karena pada dasarnya hati semua wanita itu lembut dan lemah.” _

_ “Hubungannya apa, Alfred-san?” _

_ “Jelas, dong! Dengan hati lembut, perempuan mana tahan nonton film begitu? Nah, saat gebetanmu ketakutan, jadilah  _ hero  _ yang setia menenangkannya, sekalian ambil kesempatan buat dekat-dekat.” _

_ “Oh... tunggu sebentar, Alfred-san. Barusan anda bilang kalau perempuan takut dengan film horor karena berhati lemah lembut?” _

_ “Betul sekali, Kiku! Pada dasarnya, orang-orang yang ketakutan menonton film horor itu bermental lembek dan berhati lembut, hahaha!” _

_ “Berarti anda juga bermental lembek dan berhati lembut, dong? Kan anda takut film horor...” _

_ “...anggap saja teori yang barusan hanya berlaku untuk perempuan, Kiku.” _

_ “Oh, berarti anda ini sejatinya seorang wanita?” _

** **

_. _

** **

Itu saran dari Alfred-san. Saran dari Rangga-kun beda lagi.

** **

.

** **

_ “Ajak dia nonton film komedi, apalagi komedi romantis! Tunjukin ke dia kalo selera humor lo itu bagus, Nda! Semakin kocak lawakan dan selera humor lo, semakin banyak cewek yang ngebet jadi pacar lo. Coba lo liat gue. Gue ini orangnya humoris, makanya banyak cewek ngejar-ngejar gue.” _

_ “Tapi anda menjomblo, Rangga-kun...” _

_ “Gue menjomblo karena pilihan, bukan paksaan. Banyak cewek-cewek yang ngantri buat jadi pacar gue, tapi gue lagi pengen sendiri. Buktinya banyak perempuan yang gedorin pintu kostan gue, memohon-mohon buat jadi pacar gue.” _

_ “Oh... berarti yang kemarin malam heboh menggedor-gedor pintu kamar kost anda itu perempuan-perempuan itu, ya?” _

_ “Bukan. Kalau yang itu  _ debt collector _.” _

** **

_. _

** **

Tidak cukup kalau hanya dua pilihan, Arthur-san ikut menambahi pilihan tontonan untuk kencan saya malam ini.

** **

.

** **

_ “Film  _ action _ adalah genre yang sesuai untuk orang pacaran.” _

_ “Kenapa, Arthur-san?” _

_ “Alasannya mudah; perempuan takut darah dan perkelahian, sementara film  _ action  _ memuat keduanya. Semakin berdarah sebuah film  _ action _ , perempuan akan semakin lengket ke kamu karena ngeri melihat kekerasan dan darah. Selain itu, film  _ action  _ bisa jadi pencitraan paling sempurna untuk semua kaum adam.” _

_ “Pencitraan apa itu?” _

_ “Pencitraan bahwa kita itu macho, gagah, dan tidak cemen.” _

_ “Hoo... lalu, film  _ action  _ macam apa yang harus saya tonton?” _

_ “Coret film  _ superhero  _ dari daftarmu, Kiku. Bisa-bisa teman kencanmu malah berubah naksir pahlawannya, bukan kamu. Terutama hindari film  _ superhero  _ dengan tokoh utama kelewat macho dan punya adegan telanjang dada.” _

_ “Begitu... jadi film-film yang ada Chris Hemsworth harus saya hindari, ya.” _

_ “ _ ’Man of Steel’  _ juga harus dihindari. Terakhir kali aku mengajak perempuan nonton film itu, dia berbalik menyukai Henry Cavill dan aku dicuekin sepanjang sisa kencan...” _

_ “Eh, omong-omong Henry Cavill, untung banget Matt Bomer itu  _ gay _ , ya.” _

_ “...maksudnya?” _

_ “Ya untung. Matt Bomer ganteng banget gitu terus dia  _ gay _.” _

_ “...Rangga, kamu...” _

_ “Penggunaan kata-kata gue barusan ambigu banget, ya...?” _

** **

.

.

** **

Setelah cukup lama berdiri di depan loket pembelian karcis biskop (saya dilema; pilih film  _ action  _ atau horor? Jujur, jantung saya tidak akan kuat kalau disodori film horor yang setannya mendadak muncul) akhirnya tiga tiket film  _ action  _ sudah dipegang di tangan. Bukan ‘Man of Steel’, bukan film berbintang Chris Hemsworth, bukan film Matt Bomer juga, tapi film tentang robot-robotan bak Gundam melawan  _ kaiju _ . Sepertinya seru.

** **

Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah gerai makanan dan minuman di dalam bioskop. Tak enak rasanya kalau nonton tanpa sekantung besar jagung bakar. Lagipula basa-basi, “Mau  _ popcorn? _ ” bisa menjadi kalimat pamungkas di tengah kegaringan, apalagi bersama gebetan.

** **

“Jagung bakar rasa karamel? Cih, maaf. Aku laki-laki, bukan banci. Aku tidak makan makanan manis.”

** **

Omonganmu barusan sangat menusuk hati, Willem-san…

** **

“Saya juga pesankan jagung bakar asin—“

** **

“Nonton film sambil makan itu terlalu  _ mainstream _ . Aku benci  _ mainstream _ .”

** **

“Oke, kalau begitu saya tawarkan ke—“

** **

“Belikan aku hot dog, kentang goreng, dan nachos.”

** **

Saya sudah siap  _ harakiri  _ di toilet—putus asa menghadapi pria Belanda sangar satu ini—saat Laura tersenyum manis. Dengan suara lembutnya, ia menawarkan untuk membayar makanan dan minuman kami saat itu. Duh, coba semua perempuan seperti ini; pengertian kalau tak selamanya pihak lelaki punya uang banyak untuk membayari kencan mereka.

** **

“Ini kamu yang beli? Kenapa bukan pacar kamu ini yang belikan? Dia miskin, ya?”

** **

Iya, saya miskin mendadak setelah beli mawar merah untuk adikmu dan kalah taruhan sumo sama Yao- _ niisan _ …

** **

Berutung saat kami datang dan membeli karcis, waktu pemutarannya sudah dekat. Tanpa menunggu lama—yang paling utama saya tidak perlu basa-basi dan dipelototi Willem-san lebih lama—pintu studio sudah dibuka dan kacamata tiga dimensi dibagikan.

** **

Satu lagi keuntungan pergi kencan di malam jumat adalah keuntungan mendapatkan kursi bioskop strategis. Saya yakin; di malam minggu, saya tidak akan bisa mendapatkan tiga kursi deretan atas dan persis di tengah seperti sekarang. Jam lima sore pula. Malam minggu? Jangan harap dapat kursi di tengah. Bahkan dapat tiket pun dijamin mustahil.

** **

Sebagai pria sejati, saya persilakan Laura-chan untuk memilih kursi lebih dulu. Tentu, mengikuti saran bijak dari Arthur-san, lelaki harus menunjukkan sikap  _ gentleman _ dengan memberikan kesempatan pertama bagi perempuan.  _ Apa saja. _

** **

.

** **

_ “Itu namanya bersikap  _ gentleman _ , Kiku. Sebagai laki-laki yang sedang pendekatan, wajib menunjukkan sikap seperti ini biar teman kencanmu luluh.” _

_ “Jadi, saya harus mendahulukan teman kencan saya, apapun yang terjadi?” _

_ “Persis.” _

_ “Termasuk membiarkan dia ambil bon duluan?” _

_ “Eh, kalau yang itu mesti kamu, dong. Masa’ ceweknya?” _

_ “Tapi, katanya tadi—“ _

_ “Kiku,  _ being gentleman  _ itu beda sama  _ being  _ kere.” _

** **

.

** **

Saya baru saja hendak menyusul Laura-chan saat tangan besar menarik saya mundur dan sesosok tubuh tinggi besar langsung menyalip lajur langkah saya dengan sigap. Hampir saya protes, lalu tatapan mata tajam dan aroma rokok yang menyengat membuat saya ciut. Saya lupa kalau kakaknya ikut. Dengan sangat terpaksa, saya relakan kursi strategis di samping Laura-chan dan harus puas bersebelahan dengan kakaknya yang besar.

** **

Belum sampai semenit saya duduk dan menikmati jagung bakar karamel yang katanya banci—saya masih sakit hati sampai sekarang, sakiiiiittt—tiba-tiba tangan besar yang sama muncul. Dengan egois, Willem-san menarik kotak jagung bakar pelipur lara dari pangkuan saya. Rasanya mau protes, tapi apa daya, nyali saya ciut kalau diadu dengan tatapan menusuk sang  _ broer _ .

** **

Jadi, disinilah saya; seorang pria jomblo yang  _ semestinya  _ sedang kencan dengan perempuan idaman hati. Lelaki yang semestinya bisa menikmati adu bogem  _ kaiju  _ dan  _ jaegar _ sambil makan  _ popcorn _ , tapi cuma bisa meratapi nasib disuguhi bunyi dan baunya saja.

**   
Ini akan jadi kencan paling buruk yang pernah saya jalani… **

**Author's Note:**

> Kangen euy ngetik, hahaha. Udah berapa lama saya nggak ngetik fanfic pake bahasa indonesia jadi kangen. Sebenernya ini ketikan lamaaa banget yang udah berdebu di laptop. Pas stres tugas dan ngebuka lembaran lama (cuih) dan menemukan benda ini, tetiba kangen mau ngetik dan publish. 
> 
> Untuk kalian yang masih mau baca, thank you, ya. Silakan tinggalkan fave/kudo tanpa paksaan, dan review sukarela. It will definitely make my day :)


End file.
